


Tired

by orphan_account



Series: Sapphic DivAki [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/F, University AU, fem!Divine, happy bday aki 2019, wlw!divaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: aki gets home from work on her birthday





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet

Working on her birthday wasn’t exactly Aki’s idea of fun, but she had accepted that it must be done. Too many people had already requested the day off, and she couldn’t bring herself to call in sick to be able to relax for the day. And so, she got up early in the morning to spend the entire day serving customers. At least it was money in the bank, something that would help Divine and her as the academic year slowly started back up.

When she returned home to their shared studio, she flopped onto the bed within seconds, not even focusing on the world around her. Her train had been late, and so she was even more tired than she expected herself to be. With a hard sigh, she rolled onto her back, half-lidded eyes meeting a concerned gaze from the woman sat on the end of the bed. 

“Oh, sweetheart…” The typically stoic woman cooed as she shifted closer to her, a hand reaching out to remove the stray hairs from Aki’s face. “Tired?”

A frown and a nod. She leant into the soft touch. “Yeah… I wanna just sleep.” What a waste of a birthday; she had told Divine not to make anything special for this very reason.

“Long as you eat first. How about you go for a shower and I order a pizza?” She wouldn’t even need to ask for her preferred pizza. Divine knew all of these things off by heart.

“Okay,” Slowly, the redhead sat up, yawning and kicking her shoes off. Before she was able to move towards the bathroom, she was distracted by a kiss on the lips. Instantly, she melted against the other, with a sigh. “Can I just stay here instead…?”

A playful roll of the eyes as Divine wrapped an arm around her. “Yeah, alright.”


End file.
